One Of A Kind
by toshimi-senpai
Summary: After being entitled as the Sixth Hokage, things seemed to change pretty fast. The war is over. The time is changing. Everyone finally at peace. But not to him. He's not at peace. He wants back that woman. The woman whose music fills her silence, Hanare. And there's no other obvious reason but one; she is one of a kind. [Time setting: FIVE months after the Fourth Shinobi World War]
1. Prologue

**"So that's why, everytime you're sad, just look up at the clouds."** The girl around 3-4 years old looked up to the sky, accordingly to Hanare's finger pointing upward.

**"Clouds can change their shape so that we can see the things that we desire." **The girl nodded as the woman with beauty mark under her right eye keep on carrying her on her back. Piggyback.

**"Although there will be no one for you to talk to, although when you end up being alone, don't fret and don't be sad. As long as you have hopes in your heart,"**Hanare turned slightly to the lost girl on her back before she resumed, "**the clouds will always answer you."**

The girl nodded again. Her cry had ceased, only the remnant of tears staining her cheeks.

After a long walk up the hills and crossing the small river, they finally arrived in the small house where a sweet aroma of food greeted them.

"Hanare! Where have you been? I've been worrying sick-" A woman with long red hair tied in ponytail, Kira, suddenly stormed out of the house anxiously. As she saw a sleeping girl on her back, she quickly motioning them inside.

"Another lost child." Hanare whispered to Kira once they lied the child in bed.

_Another war's victim._

_***A glimpse into the future***_

A blue line.

A thin blue line.

Her heart welled in joy.

_I'm pregnant!_

Hanare clasped her hands together, her eyes closed. The pregnancy kit in her hand before was left forgotten. No words can described how happy she was at the moment.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror in the bathroom. She just can't stop smiling. The first time when her menstrual cycle was late for a month, she'd never thought to buy one; the pregnancy test. It was all suggested by her best friend, Kira which at the moment was also carrying her first child with one of the elite shinobi in the village, Genma.

Her mind suddenly wandered to her busy husband.

_Will he be happy with this news?_

_He should be._

Then an idea came up.

_This should do it._

_His birthday's present._

_Kakashi's present._

_A baby._

Their first child.

***Prologue End***

A/N: Hi there! Thanks for reading! This story is written in conjunction with my other story; She's My Wife, Dammit! (You can find it in my profile) where it tells the story about Kira and Genma while One Of A Kind, proudly starring by Kakashi, currently the Sixth Hokage and his lost love, Hanare.

So how do I do so far? :)


	2. One Of A Kind-One

"You've been working so hard lately. Is everything okay? If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask me anything, okay?"

Hanare chuckled. Even under the bright sun, Hattori find himself enchanted by her beauty. Her cheeks tinted red, the eyes displayed the strong will he had never saw one before. Above all, the villagers seemed to be very fond of her although she was there in the village only for two weeks every month.

"You really should stay here, Hanare. I can find a house for you if you want." The man with the sturdy built suggested again.

She shook her head, flashing him her tender smile, "No it's alright. I'm only here for some errands. Besides, I'm already married."

His jaw dropped. His pace halted, "But you never said that before." Hopes seemed to blew away from his stiffened visage.

She decided to stop giving hopes to the perseverance blacksmith. Because she knew the man's intention right from the start when he always helped her with her errands and treat her to lunch sometimes. A good man like him deserves someones better.

Not someone like her.

Not a missing-nin.

"I'm very sorry, Hattori. I really wanted to tell you but I can't seemed to find the right time."

He scratched his raven hair oddly, "No why are you apologizing? It's not your fault. It's..." He sighed, "So where is your husband now?"

They continued to walk side by side, although the air seemed to change rather awkward. Hattori noticed she was smiling, her eyes straight to the clouds above, "Somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Unable to discern her with that one reply.

"Let's get something to eat. It will be my treat this time." She said gaily, intentionally changing the topic.

"So what's his name?" He continued to watch her from the side, trying to sound normal although within him he was dripping with jealousy.

"I named him, Cloud."

"Cloud?" Every answers he received sounds as though she was joking. He would like to believe it was true so he would have the chance again.

"Em." She nodded, face as bright as ever, "I named him that because his hair color is just like the heavy clouds carrying the gallons of rainwater. It was white in distance but once you were close enough with him, the colors change."

_Silver_.

"I'm glad if you're happy. But faking your happiness would only make you feel lonelier." Hanare's smiles flattered a bit. There was a minute of silence before they saw numbers of ninja hopping from one roof to another.

"Is something bad happened?" She asked lowly as she averted her face from the hopping shinobi.

"Nope. But something big is going to happen tomorrow."

"What is it?" She felt the sudden uneasiness surfacing on her throat.

"The Five Kage Summit."


	3. One Of A Kind-Two

The Five Kage Summit. Which means...

She can't leave the village for hundreds of shinobi will be guarding the entrance and the borders of Iwagakure starting today onwards. There will be no interactions or missions conducted related to other nations when their Kage was away.

Which also means the security in the village was doubled as the village will be the center for the summit this time.

Or maybe she can make it if she waste no time to run to the entrance now.

"Hattori, thanks for today but I've got to go now. I just remembered something important to do."

"Huh? What about lunch?" He asked back curiously.

"Maybe next time. Sorry!" She started to run to her back towards the entrance but her pace was restrained by the sudden horn echoing throughout the village.

She stood there dumbstruck while the villagers started to move themselves away from the main route of the village directed to the Tsuchikage building, which happen to be the very route she was standing right now.

The villagers stood in proud and anticipation at the sides of the route, welcoming all the four Kage which were expected to arrive in any minutes.

"What are you doing standing there? Come here!" Hattori pulled her urgently by the wrist into the crowds.

"The Glorious Kazekage from the Land of Wind, Gaara of The Sand."

The atmosphere went silent as the announcer proclaimed the arrival of the first Kage far from the watching tower. From afar, they saw the said Kage, clad in red clothing walking in his usual stride, calm and collected, carrying the title as the youngest Kage of all but bearing the bravery and the courage like one of a warrior when he was entrusted as the Regimental Commander during the Fourth Shinobi World War.

Whispers and murmurs of amazement hovering over the air.

"You said it was supposed to be tomorrow." Hanare whispered lowly to him while the crowds were gradually overloaded with people who came to witness the event which rarely took place in Iwagakure.

"It _is_ tomorrow. The all four Kage will be here a day before the conference begins. Hey. Do you hear about the Hokage-"

"The Magnificient, Raikage from the Land of Lightning, A."

"What? I can't hear you." The voices of the crowds seemed to drowning his voice from reaching her.

"The Majestic Mizukage, Mei Terumi from the Land of Water."

That was when she felt someone had poked her ribs. She whirled to her side, seeing nothing but the hectic crowds. It didn't took her long before she saw a man was holding her backpack in his hands before disappearing into the crowds. Hastily she looked on her shoulder and to her horror, it was gone.

"My satchel!"

"The Dexterous Hokage from the Land of Fire-"

"What's wrong?" Hattori turned to his side to look at her but she was nowhere to be found. He searched for her everywhere before he caught her figure was running towards the other side of the route.

"Hanare!"

He stopped on his tracks, ignoring the screams and cries of the ladies calling for his name. He turned to his right, eyes narrowed in search for the owner of the name he had barely heard earlier.

But he found none.

_Just my imagination?_

"Let's go, Hokage-sama. We can't afford to be deaf for tomorrow's summit." Shikamaru remarked with his infamous lazy expression, poking his pinky into his ear.

"Yeah. Let's go."

With that, all the four Kage had arrived in Iwagakure for their first summit after the war, in hope to maintain the peace and to discuss matters related to their nations worldwide.

Although for some of them, the war has just begun.


	4. One Of A Kind-Three

"Hanare, what's wrong? What happened?" Hattori finally catch up to her as she was rummaging through her stolen satchel. He saw the strap of the bag was cut off, probably by some knife.

Hanare sighed in relief, "Thank goodness everything is still here." She turned to him and told him the moment she felt the bag was removed from her and when she saw a man running with her bag but when she arrived there, he had dumped it in a nearby trashcan.

"Did you saw the man's face? Or how is he look like?" She shook her head, "No. But it's alright. Probably the man was desperate for some money-"

"It's not alright." He interjected her with a straight face, "What if he intended to do the same again? He's carrying knife. We'd never know what is he going to do next. If I'm not here, he probably had lured you into his trap, you know that?"

She felt a light feathery of humor surfacing at the pit of her stomach. She can't tell him she had faced many other dangerous situations peeking on her such as these, but-

_Let's not tell him that._

"That aside. Now let's get something to eat before I get back to my work."

"You still have some work left?"

"Of course! You know my work will never get finish. As long as there's a depressed or worn out person out there, I'll be there to cheer them up. That's what entertainers are for."

**Two hours later**

"Finally..." He tucked his hands into his pockets, "some time alone on the streets... Or maybe not alone." After a great period of two hours meeting the other Kage unofficially and setup a few security phantom lines behind each Kage's shadow, they finally have some free time to wander around in the town.

The buildings around the town was undoubtedly strong and solid-looking as each of them was built from stones, the traits which carried in the name of the village itself, Iwagakure.

"Hang in there, Hemo-chan!"

"We'll get you down so just wait up there!" Voices of two kids exclaiming before him had caught his attention.

"What's wrong, you two?" Kakashi asked before the boy pointed his finger upward to the frightened cat clinging pitifully on the chimney of the house.

"Cat?"

10 seconds later

"Here." He handed them the black cat in his arms. The boy took it happily before replying, "Thank you, gramps!"

"G-gramps?"

"Bye!" The kids left running to the other side of the road.

"Ahahaha..." He waved them as part of his soul spirited away, "Urghh... Why is this felt so nostalgic...? Yet so painful?"

* * *

"Hana nee-chan! We've got Hemo-chan back!" The boy, Kenta and Toshimi, the chubby yet cute two pony-tailed girl ran towards Hanare which at the moments was holding her shamisen in her laps.

"Eh? Where did you get him?" Her shamisen was forgotten for a moment as she patted Hemo-chan on the head.

"We found him stucked on Tanabe's chimney before a gramps helped us to take him down."

"A gramps?"

"Em! A white haired man with a mask. Come to think of it, Kenta, we've never seen him before, aren't we?" Toshimi commented before Kenta, the squinted-eyed boy added, "That's right. But if I'm not mistaken, I thought I first saw him at the arrival of the Kage this afternoon."

Meanwhile, Hanare was flicking her skillful fingers on the strings, trying to memorise her new discovered song entitled 'Welcome Home', specially dedicated to the children she and Kira were taking care of back in their small house. It was still unfinished, so she'll keep in store for the fellow audiences which had started to crowd in front of her.

"All right, kids." She crouched down to the group of kids in front of, "Nee-chan going to start the next song so sit back together, okay? And this time, Naru, it's your turn to choose the final song." The boy's brown eyes widened as they met her honey-hued ones before a faint blush tainted his cheeks.

"Hahahaha! Naru is getting embarrassed again!"

"Nee-chan, in the other day Naru said when he's grown up, he wants to marry you!"

"Shut up, Kenta!" Naru tried to defend himself but to no avail as his friends keep on picking on him, making his face as red as tomato. Watching this, Hanare ruffled his black hair amusedly, suggesting his favorite song before she began to welcome the audiences to her usual evening performance.

* * *

The shamisen's rhythm disrupted. Her fingers instantly forgetting its notes.

Their eyes met.

_"...A white haired man with a mask."_

_"...If I'm not mistaken, I thought I first saw him at the arrival of the Kage this afternoon..."_

_Kakashi?_

Few meters away from her, he blinked his eyes in a mixture of disbelief and incredulity. He'd never thought the sweet voice he heard earlier could be hers.

_Hanare?_

Then he saw her quickly composing herself before she continued her thwarted sing, not to mention he saw her slightest turn of body from the direction of where he was standing.

_You're avoiding me?_

He chuckled amusedly when a mischief idea suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

_Nice one. I need her by my side so I can protect myself from the Mizukage._

Finally, the show has ended. He make no delay in approaching straight to her although there were couple of kids and adults surrounding her.  
_  
_Clearing his throat, "Excuse me."


	5. One Of A Kind-Four

Author's notes:

Hi there fellow readers! Just want to say I'm so very happy for each reviews I got, favorites and follows! Thank you dear readers and awesome authors :) I'm trying to minimize the Author's Notes as much as possible except when it is really necessary.

_The seven miscellanous colors sketched across the vault of the heaven occurred only under two reasons; You've started to lose hope in the missing sun. Second; You've faced the overwhelming storm draining you and your hopes before the rain finally ceased. That is when the sky gave you rainbows as a present._

_[Chapter edited 8 hours after first updated]_

* * *

"Excuse me."

Her body shivered like never before. Cold sweat ran down her temple. The words of appraises and compliments from the crowds went into her left ear but left again through the another. Her fingers gripped the strings tightly in attempt to hide the tremble they held. Even the smile she flashed for them looks like she's going to cry in any minute.

Kakashi was standing right behind her!

_This is it... The very last person I want to see on the earth...is right behind me... This might be the end for me-_

Amidst the crowds, Hattori quickly noticed the presence of the masked man behind her. His eyes gradually grew wide, "Hanare, is that your..." But his voice trailed off.

"Hm?" Instantly all of them peeked to the said man behind her. Hattori's face went pale. Hanare's nervousness peaked when she saw such expression on his face. The urge to ask him why and what then back to why was currently malfunctioned due to the sudden rapid beating of her heart. He seem wanted to say something but the words went unheard except for a few incomprehensible ones.

Then Kakashi felt a small hand pulling his dark blue pants. He looked at the owner of the small hand which happens to be a few feets shorter than him.

Kenta tilted his head to one side, "Ji-chan? Oh! You're the ji-chan from before." His voice's octave raised by one as he acknowledged the man who had helped him earlier. "Say ji-chan...what is husband?"

"Eh?" Kakashi squatted down to the boy's eye level, looking into his dark eyes. That dark orb sends a sharp realization through him; it's been too long since he talks to an innocent child like him. A slow, realization smile arched under the mask, "Why do you ask, young one?" Kenta blinked his eyes with all the innocence of a five years old boy could possess, "Hattori nii-chan said," he sniffed, "ji-chan is Hana nee-chan's husband. What was that suppose to mean?"

Hanare froze.

So as Kakashi.

Then something hit her.

_"...besides, I'm already married..."_

_"...I named him Cloud..."_

She somehow... _did_ referred _him_ to the him now on her right side so she could run away from Hattori's unspoken will to get close to her. However...

She never thought things could turn out this way.

"N-n-n-no, no! You're mistaken! I-I was just joki-" She stuttered madly. Her eyes started to feel dizzy. She didn't even know what words came out of her mouth after that.

Meanwhile, murmurs and whispers started to heat up.

"Hey, isn't him... Kakashi Hatake..the Hokage?"

"You mean..._the_ Hokage?"

"Then what does it mean he's this performer's husband?"

"Don't know. But you see, people nowadays like to make up story so they can claim money or status or something like that from the higher ups."

"Ahhh... People can be so greed sometimes. Doing something like this... What a moral."

All the words flew from her mouth instantly stopped. World seemed to stop spinning in that very moment, feeling all pairs of eyes boring through her, piercing her.

"Let's go, Hanare." Reaching for her wrist, both Kakashi and the shamisen performer quickly disappear from the crowds in a puff.

* * *

"What do you mean you lose it?!" The masked shinobi clad in Iwagakure's ANBU attire growled in his deep voice, violently pulled his subordinates collar to him with one hand. All the spectators in the dark room quietly flinched under his roaring voice.

"S-sorry, Captain. We believe he is still somewhere in the village. The time when he suddenly vanish from our perimeter is when he blend himself into the crowds during the arrival of the four Kage. We'll continue to look for him." The lower rank ANBU, trying to sounds stern despite the shivers that ran deep down his spine.

"You better look for him now. Do whatever means necessary to get back that scroll. I'll give you another twenty four hours before I claimed the report. You hear me?"

"Yes, Captain!"


	6. author's note

Hi guys! Sorry I just update this after a year and you might want to kill me because sadly this is not at all an update. Teehee. But I've a great news and that is... *drum drum drum~~*

I've republished the story entitled Of Mask And Shamisen! Yeay! You guys might want to check it out cause I really aim to finish the story within this year so please check it out!

See you in Of Mask And Shamisen!

~toshimi-senpai


End file.
